The information technology (IT) service delivery lifecycle describes various progressive stages of a particular IT service from planning, aligning, designing and delivering the said IT service according to a business process or a business strategy. The service delivery lifecycle process is executed in different phases. Each phase of the IT service delivery lifecycle provides service management functions. There are number of standalone software tools or service delivery tools for ensuring errorless service delivery. Different software tools of disparate technologies are used during different phases of the service delivery lifecycle.
Presently, the service delivery is being facilitated by such multiple software tools of disparate technologies resulting into restricted silos during the service deliveries lifecycle. Thus, an interaction for the users across these silos becomes cumbersome with minimum capability of orchestration and monitoring of a particular activity in the service delivery lifecycle.
Hence, there is a lack of orchestration and monitoring of the multiple stand alone software tools, especially when the said stand alone software tools are created on disparate technologies. Moreover, yet another issue related to the service delivery in information technology is of assembling and integration of these stand alone software tools on a common platform, which is still an unaddressed problem in the art. Hence, there is a long felt need for a system and method for providing a common product assembly platform for assembling, orchestrating and monitoring a plurality of standalone software tools and further facilitating a composite view of the said plurality of standalone software tools for user interaction through a user interface.